


LOSER

by Yiyeshi



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: 胜出
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyeshi/pseuds/Yiyeshi
Summary: 久死亡。折寺女装rape.注意避雷。





	LOSER

**Author's Note:**

> 久死亡。  
> 折寺女装rape.  
> 注意避雷。

【胜出】Loser

 

“废久，穿上它。”  
我晃了晃手上的女生制服，嘴角往上牵扯出一丝肉眼可见的弧度，除了制服之外，我的手里还有一双他可以穿上的红棕色小皮鞋，我站在被我称为“废久”的男生面前，像是在发号施令一样对他说道。

废久攥紧校服衣角，眼睛看着我手里的女生制服，眉毛拧成一团，他的嘴一张一合的说着拒绝的话，我全当没有听见，把手里的东西扔在他面前。

 

“小胜…可不可以不穿。这可是女孩子的制服啊。”  
废久见我站在他面前没有什么反应，以为我没有听清，又重复了一遍刚才的话，他的头垂得很低，手攥着衣服的一个角，就像一个做错事的孩子。

“穿上它，别让老子说第三回。”  
废久咬着牙齿，手指颤颤巍巍的开始解开上衣的扣子，他的动作很慢，他抿着嘴巴，身上的每一个细胞仿佛都在向我叫嚣着“不愿意”

 

但他是废久，一个什么都做不成的废久。  
就算他再怎么不情愿，他也什么都做不到。  
他就像是被按在案板上的肥肉，只能任我宰割。

 

“小胜…我换好了。”废久可能是害怕，发出的声音都跟着身体一起颤抖。  
他看着我，眼神轻飘飘的，仿佛他的面前没有任何人，只有空气，但他的眼神像一片羽毛，挠的我痒痒的，我感觉我的心脏漏了一拍。

 

那是我先前十四年的人生里，从未有过的感觉。  
大概是觉得穿着女生制服的废久可笑又可怜罢了。

 

废久的腿很白，穿上制服露出的一节小腿晃得我眼睛发直，小巧的骨架似乎天生就是为了穿女生制服而生，他看着我，睫毛微颤着，外面的阳光透着窗户，不偏不倚的打在废久的脸上，他的脸因为阳光变得更柔和了，那让我看一眼就烦躁不已的几颗雀斑，此刻也乖巧的待在废久的脸上，我第一次发现，原来废久那张让人心烦意乱的脸，也可以这么好看。

 

我把这当成是天气好心情佳的想法，事实上也是如此。

 

“小胜…这个什么时候可以脱？”  
他不安的扯着上衣，腿也不自觉的站成了内八，制服裙子的下摆刚好被他的腿缝夹着，裙子刚好勾勒出他藏在内裤里的那东西的形状，若隐若现的，再加上废久现在的神情，颇有一种被人发现了怪癖的变态手足无措的感觉。

 

如果忽略那奇怪的一抹凸起，或许废久走在街上，也只会被人当成发育不良的国中女生而已。  
不过废久就是废久，连那个地方的尺寸，也像他本人一样废。

 

我的脑子里突然闪过一种想法，那一瞬间，我看见了废久撅着屁股，粉色的蜜穴还闪着淫糜的水光，他背对着我，声音也软软糯糯的，像是在祈求我。  
“小胜…你…进来吧…”

 

突如其来的一种想法迅速占领了我的大脑，如果废久知道我现在在想什么，估计神情也不会仅仅只停留在羞耻和紧张这一层面上。

 

“转过去，背对我，废久。”  
他疑惑着，嘴唇微张仿佛想要说些什么，我在他说话之前，先发动个性，火花在我手里噼里啪啦的炸开，似乎下一秒爆炸就不是在我手里而是在废久的身上了。  
废久很识眼色，马上转身背对我。

 

我把他推向窗前，他因为重心不稳差点儿摔了个趔趄，摔倒之前，他扶住了窗户的围栏，就像是抓住了救命稻草一样。  
废久现在的姿势和我刚才脑子里想到的一样，唯一不同的是，现在的废久身上还有一些让人心烦的布料。我靠近他，一手扶住他的腰，另一只手鬼使神差的抓住了他的臀肉。

 

废久的屁股和他这个人不一样，废久很瘦，全身上下大概就他带点儿婴儿肥的脸上和屁股上有个几两肉。

 

“小胜？”废久还是猜不到我想要做什么。

 

我坏心眼的捏了一把他的臀肉。  
啧，手感还不赖。  
“闭嘴。”我不想对他多说几句话，也不愿意告诉他我究竟想做什么。

 

我又想起班里同学让我带回家看的AV,他们说，里面的妹子很辣，是处男杀手，叫的又骚又浪。基本没有几个处男可以坚持住几分钟，我是他们的头子，他们自然不会吝啬手里头的资源。  
当晚我拿着碟，在自己的房间悄悄放了起来。  
片子里头的女人脸上打着马赛克，确实如他们所说，叫的一声比一声浪，可片子都过了一大半，我身下的小兄弟也一点儿反应也没有。

 

我不是没有自己动手做过，但是那是万不得已的情况，有时候我会觉得自己是个性冷淡，对那种事情根本提不起一点儿兴趣。

 

片子快结束的时候，女人脸上的码消失了，带点儿婴儿肥的脸，还有整整齐齐的雀斑，我的脑子里立刻浮现出绿谷出久那张讨人嫌的脸，屏幕上的女人被我换成废久的脸之后，我下身一紧，起了反应。

 

 

该死的。  
我该不会？  
不可能的，区区一个废久。

 

下腹的欲望愈发强烈，我只能想着绿谷出久的脸，用手释放了一次。  
第二天，班里那群杂鱼笑吟吟的来问我那不片子怎么样。  
我丢下一句糟糕透了，硬都硬不起来，就走了。  
对着那个女人是没硬起来，但是想着废久那张脸硬起来这种事情，打死我也不会说出口。

 

我的手不由自主的往他裙子里面伸去，棉质的内裤摸着比较柔软，包裹着废久的屁股的裙子被我的手撑起一丝弧度。

 

“不…不要。”  
废久的请求也干巴巴的，在我耳朵里就像是欲迎还拒的邀请，我隔着内裤开始抚摸着废久的阴茎。

 

“呼…哈啊”我的手才刚动了一两下，废久就像小猫一样发出舒服的呻吟。

 

“哈？废久，你不会从来没给自己做过吧。”我一边说着，一边坏心思的加快手中的动作。

 

“怎么可能…做过…这种事…唔…哈啊~”  
废久的呻吟和喘息声越来越重，我知道，才第一次的他就快要去了。  
“唔嗯…！”一声，废久射出来了，射在了他的棉质内裤上。石楠花的味道一点一点扩散到空气中，有点刺鼻。  
不过这正合我意。

 

“废久你没办法带着这种气味上课的吧？”  
废久还停留在刚刚高潮的余韵里没有回过神，他浑身颤抖着，听到我的话，他轻轻点了点头，像是默许了我的话。

 

“那我就勉为其难的帮你一次吧，呆子。”  
我不由分说的扯下了他的内裤，勾到他的膝盖附近，他的屁股还被碍事的裙子挡着，我掀开了他的裙子，他带点粉色的后穴完整的暴露在了空气中，幻想和眼前的景象一点一点的重叠。

 

再这么下去，可就停不下来了。  
那就让这场荒诞的游戏继续吧。

 

废久因为下半身突然暴露在冷空气中而冻得吸了一口凉气。  
他扭过头，眼睛里满是惊恐。  
“小胜…？”

 

我没空理会他，废久的腰被我的双手禁锢着，他能活动的只有上半身，见我不回答，他也收了声。  
我伸出一根手指，往废久尚未被开发过的领地探去，学校没有润滑液，我自然也不可能特地准备那些东西，我想起刚刚废久射出来的精液。  
我从废久的内裤上沾了几滴精液，试探着伸进了一节手指。

 

废久因为身体内突然有异物插入轻哼了一声。我又往前推了一把我的手指。  
好紧。我的手指被废久的骚穴夹得生疼。

 

他又扭头看我，眼睛湿漉漉的，但还是那样清澈。  
别用那种眼神看我。

 

我把手指一伸到底，废久的肠子很软，我尝试用手指在他柔软湿润的肠子里抽插着。  
“唔…嗯…啊…小胜…你…你要做什么？”废久断断续续的说出一句话。他的声音带着哭腔。这让我感到一丝别样的满足感。  
“干你啊。”已经到了这种地步了，也没有必要再瞒着废久。我不紧不慢的加入第二根手指，感觉到我手指的侵犯，废久忍不住颤抖了一下。

 

“小胜…！这种事情…不应该…和喜欢的人做吗？”他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，我伸手拭去他的眼泪，我想要开口说一些什么，想到的话卡在嗓子里，一个字也说不出口。

 

快承认吧，我喜欢你。  
我喜欢废久。  
我喜欢。  
绿谷出久。

 

我缄着嘴，不理会他。他也再没有反抗我，任凭我的手指在他的肠道里侵犯，占领。  
直到我掏出那根发育不像正常14岁少年该有的阴茎狠狠贯穿他，他才长了口。  
废久的娇喘干巴巴的，一点儿也不动听。可他越是没劲，我越是想看到他被我干到兴奋的样子。

 

一场并不酣畅的性事就这么结束了，至少在我看来是这样。  
废久转过身，面对我，精液顺着他的腿缝一点儿一点儿的往下滑。  
他张张嘴，努力对我扯出一个比哭还难看的微笑。  
他说了一句话。

 

梦醒了，我睁开眼，没有废久，没有旖旎的场景，没有石楠花的味道。  
只有已经被打湿的枕巾。  
还有我到最后也没能说出那句喜欢。

 

我又想起废久对我说喜欢我的样子。  
那双清澈的眼睛里只有我，战斗服已经破的不成样子了。  
废墟之下，他最后一次叫我的名字。  
那个只专属于他的昵称。

 

小胜，我喜欢你。

 

Deku.你他妈就是个不折不扣的混蛋。  
我看着黑漆漆的天花板，废久那张傻乎乎的脸又出现在我脑子里。  
我想起梦里废久对我说的那句话是什么了。

 

我又做了一个梦。  
废久背对我，我看不清他的神情，他向前走着。  
没有回头，也没有犹豫。

我追上废久，把他拥入怀里。

我爱你啊。  
Deku.

废久笑了笑，顿了顿。  
对我比了个口型。  
“suki.”(喜欢)

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用ao3。还有很多欠缺的地方。  
> 请多多指正。


End file.
